Step Brother
by Coo27
Summary: You know, the one person that you start out hating, might actually end up living with you. This is the story of Mikan Sakura's unusual life, living with a stepbrother she never agreed to live with. One that has a creepy past she wants to find out about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** umm...I guess it's pretty obvious but... I don't own Gakuen Alice.

ENJOY! It's my first story so don't expect it to be all awesome

"WAKE UP!" Sumire shouted

A loud boom filled the room.

"Ow, Sumire! What the heck! You didn't have to SCREAM in my ear!" Mikan screamed back

**beep beep beep beep** the alarm went off, barely audible through the screaming Mikan and yelling Sumire

"Shut up," Hotaru said, throwing a alarm clock on her bedside table at Mikan, who by now was whining and crying.

The phone started ringing, yet nobody paid any attention to it.

By now the neighbors were banging on the door yelling at the three girls to keep it down.

Sumire was screaming at Mikan, Mikan was wailing on the floor, the phone was ringing, the alarm was off, and the neighbors were banging at the door. Yep, a pretty typical Saturday morning, if it weren't there last.

"Wait a second" Hotaru thought out loud, "Mikan, today's the day your moving back,"

Suddenly, Mikan stopped wailing, somehow hearing Hotaru, and Sumire stopped screaming when she heard Mikan stop. The phone stopped ringing and the alarm was turned off.

"Oh thank god," the neighbors sighed in relief and went back to their rooms

"My last day?" Mikan asked, confused. Then it hit her. "Oh yeah. Today's the day I'm moving back," tears swelled in her eyes. For the past week, she had completely blocked out the thoughts of moving so that their last days together would be better.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…," Sumire started

"Shut up Sumire, you know this is mostly your fault. And stop it Mikan, your not a little kid anymore, don't cry. Its not like we'll never see each other again. Youll be move right back the second Permy gets dumped by that weirdo, and you know that wont take long," Hotaru's face gave no emotion, but her words sounded sad and comforting at the same time.

They were finally going to part, after living together for two years. Why? Because Mikan thought that would best. She was the only one out of the three that didn't have a job, and the youngest. Mikan thought it would be better if she moved back with her mother, and Sumire's fiancé, Koko, would take her place. Mikan didn't want to move back, but she needed to see what her mother was getting herself into. You see, Mikans mom, Yuka, was getting married to a man Mikan had never met before. She would never allow her mother to do that without letting her meet him first. Mikan was only 19, and yet she was very upset that she was moving, the thought of starting over fresh in a new neighborhood made her excited. She missed her mother so much, and she could catch up with her old childhood friends that didn't move away. And her friends were right, she'd come back soon, but for now she knew where she should be.

"Mikan, you know you don't have to go if you don't want to," hotaru said, "it's not like we're having trouble paying for this place, and your only 19," so there's no rush"

No, it's okay, Mikan gave off a weak smile "I need to do this, and I'll come back soon, now come on, we have to get ready. You guys are still helping me move out, right?" she got up and grabbed a brush, pulling It quickly through her  
Auburn hair.

After loading the truck with the rest of mikans stuff and saying their good byes, mikan was finally in alone in front of her mothers house. Or should I call it MY house, she thought. She grabbed hold of a stuffed wolf, one hotaru had given her when they were little kids. She slowely went up the brick steps, memories flooding through her mind.

Mikan's POV

I remembered running up these stairs as a child, and then greeted my papa at the door. Without helping it, she gave a smile remembering her father. Out of nowhere the, the front door quickly opened and in the doorway stood a tall raven-haired boy. I looked up to his peircing scarlet eyes, with a smile still on my face. It quickly faded into a frown. Who was he? he couldn't be... No...

"Your not... My mothers fiancé, are you! No... Your way to young! Ha..."

Oh, no. I am. Im older then I seem" the boy replied. I dropped the stuffed wolf  
And my face must have looked pretty shocked because the boy started to laugh. Not a nice little snicker. No. That boy had a mean laugh. But oh my god, what HAD my mother gotten into. I mean, yea, he was pretty good- looking, but he could be my BROTHER for Pete's sake! From behind him my mother jumped up, smiling like crazy and bearhugging me until I could no longer breath.

MICKAN! Gosh I've missed you!' oh, sweetie, I haven't seen you in so long!" she said as she was strangling me! Oh! I forgot!" she finally stopped trying to murder me and pointed at the raven haired boy. This is Natsume, your stepbrother.

NATSUME's POV

First impression- wow... She's a complete idiot

Finally mom ran upstairs to get her new fiancé an left the two alone. Natsume was scanning mikan with wary eyes and mikan was looking around trying to avoid looking at him. Her cheeks were burning pink.

Ahem, he coughed, you know this is pretty awkward so I'm gonna leave now. He stepped inside the house and mikan fallowed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. just wanted to let you know that.

As I went inside, I was amazed by how different the whole house was. The couches and tv were set up differently, and they added new stuff. However, the house still smelled faintly of lemon and cigarette smoke.

Maybe it was just me, because mom quit smoking and she said Mr. Hyuuga hated it.

At dinner, Mom made a spinach casserole and Chicken pot pie.

I tried not too, but I couldn't help but take cautious glances at Mr. Hyuuga. He sat next to Mom and I sat next to Natsume, which I reluctantly ignored.

Mr. Hyuuga sat across from me, and so I could see him pretty clearly. He had hair very similar to his sons, other then the fact that it was mahogany colored. His eyes were dark maroon, and I felt a chill go down my spine every time he looked me in the eye.

Partly because he caught me staring at him, and partly because they looked cold. He also wore rectangular glasses, which would have looked horrible on anyone else, but suited him quite well.

For half the dinner, we all stayed quiet. I wished I could have stabbed myself for excuse to leave. It was awkward and the air had a feeling of caution.

Until, of course, Mom asked Big Hyuuga how his day was. He looked at her, and for a second I thought he would give her a glare, but his eyes turned soft. He didn't give any sign of a smile, and his tone was calm, yet I knew he wasn't completely emotionless, her reminding me of Hotaru.

Like that, they were talking. Thank goodness for mom. I would have joined in, but I didn't, in fear of ruining the good mood. Natsume stayed quiet, and the air around him turned even... Scarier, but I ignored it.

I was glad to see Mom smile again. I guess this Mr. Hyuuga wasn't that bad. He didn't seem like it, but deep inside, I guess he really loved mom. Suddenly, my smile (when had I started smiling?) turned into a frown, and my eyes turned wider.

I guess my thoughts got carried away because before I knew it, I did the stupidest thing I could ever do. There is no doubt in my mind that the thing I did completely ruined Mr. Hyuuga's first impression of me.

I stood up, and pointed at them, my fingers shaking and my eyes still bulging, and screamed "oh my god, did u guys sleep together!"

** Natsumes POV**

I doubt I've ever laughed harder. That idiot was staring at the two, and then out of nowhere her expression turned PRICELESS. Not that I was looking at her... Cause I wasn't.

Well then, she got up, and asked the two really loudly if they've slept together yet. I remained calm though, until she started jumping up and down, her expression still frantic, yelling did you, did you, did you? The old man turned bright red, seriously, the color of a tomato and Yuka got up to calm her frantic daughter.

Then she calmly led Mikan to her room, and Iocked the doors. That's when I went outside. And burst out laughing. When I looked to her bedroom window I saw her staring out at me, and gave her a glare. She stuck her young out, so I rolled my eyes. She gave a pout so I gave a smirk. Oh, yeah.

She SO wants me. Then I saw yuka pull her away from the window, a scowl on her face, and Mikan backing away from the window. I have a feeling the next few weeks won't be so boring...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

Chapter two- complete. Haha, well.. I knowing not the best writer, but I guess I did an ok job with the plot... I I kinda made it confusing at the end- well, when Mikan went to her room, she looked out the window, and when Natsume went outside, he looked at Mikan, through her window... Yeah... Kinda confusing! Well... I have a pretty interesting idea for the next few chapters- please review! And thank you so much chaelsea, for reviewing! Sigh... I may not update till next year cause I kinda ruined my laptop, and the holidays are coming so- marry Christmas, channukah, kwanzaa, and new years!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

_I feel uncertain by many things_

_and yet I still dont cry_

_I feel I can fly without any wings_

_and then fall when I try_

"A...trip?" Mikan asked, surprised. Her Mother gave a big smile, revealing shiny white teeth.

"Yep, Senri and I though it over and...WE'RE GOING TO THE BAHAMAS!" Yuka put her hands up, barely containing her excitement.

"But...werent you guys low on money? Im really glad and stuff, its just that... are you sure we can?" Mikan asked. She wasnt about to let her excitement get out of hand. She had been promised a trip to a foriegn island since she was little, and every time they said they would go, they would come up with an excuse to stay.

"Yes! This time we're going. I mean, it would be the perfect bonding experience! I could get to know Natsume better, and you could bond with Senri. Oh, just think about it! A nice cozy hut by the beach. Beautiful sunsets, and the cool ocean. This is going to be awsome," for the first time in their conversation, Yuka looked at Mikan, who was lying in her bed, hugging the flaming sheets.

"Brighten up, Mikan. You know I have a vision-" Mikan rolled her eyes. Her Mother always had a vision of the perfect family, and they had it. Until the accident, of course.

"-and we're all smiling while drinking exotic drinks" Yuka ended. "That sounds fun, doesnt it? Now cheer up, by the time this vacation is over, we'll all be one happy family," Mikan frowned at that, but Yuka didnt see. She gave Mikan a sheet of paper, saying everything about the trip.

"and remember," Yuka looked back, "This is supposed to be fun, and a BONDING experiance, ok? So no wondering off," Yuka smiled again before heading out of Mikan's room.

"bonding, huh," Mikan said while out of Yuka's ear-shot.

They were alone at home. Natsume was at school and Senri, Natsume's Dad, was at work.

Mikan scanned through the page. It seemed that they werent going to a hotel, but rather a hut on the side of the island. The hud had only a fridge, a wooden table, and beds in it.

Dont get her wrong, Mikan was having a party in her brain, its just that there was a little side of her that couldnt help feel sad. They were supposed to go. Mikan, her Mom and her Dad. But her Dad died, two years ago._ He sould be here, going with us. Not Senri _She couldnt help but think.

That was why she moved out two years ago. She couldnt stand it. The memories of her Father and how happy they all were...

"Hey, stopped staring at a wall," an annoying voice came out, making her snap out of it, "You look stupid,"

"Why were you watching me," she snapped back, all other thoughts flooded from her head. _Grrrrr how i hate him_ she thought, her small hands making a fist.

"Do you really think I would be able to see right now if I was watching you? Anyone would be blinded by your ugliness. No wonder youve never had a boyfreind,"

"If anyone was blinded by me, it would be because of my beauty," she quickly said back, "and how did you know I never had a boyfreind? What, your a stalker now?"

Suddenly, he smirked, "so I was right. You never had a boyfreind? How sad," he slowly shook his head.

She turned pink, "I dont care what you think," she stammered, but he already left.

She let out a deep sigh. _Wait, what was I thinking about again?_ She thought. _oh well_, she said.

She couldnt wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

sorry, its so short XD. Hope you liked it! oh...and review. PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****-**its called disclaimer for a reason. wait...do I legally have to say that I dont own gakuen alice? I think so...right?

**Caution- **I have never been to the Bahamas...and none of my freinds went, either, so... I'm just going to base the whole shopping district on one I saw in Quebec. They are probably VERY different, and so dont believe that this is how the Bahamas are. I wish i new though...sigh...

_I feel uncertain by many things_

_and yet I still dont cry _

_I feel I can fly without any wings_

_and then fall when I try_

The plane came to a sudden halt, making Mikan jolt out of her seat. The first thing she saw was her Mother's smiling face, that looked ready to explode. Mikan gave a shaky look out the window, not sure if she was still dreaming, and what she saw didn't convince her she was awake.

"woah," she said, her eyes widening. Tall palm trees shook in the breeze, and the sky was painted a gazillion shades of red. In the distance she could almost hear the waves crashing on the shore, but the water was nowhere in sight. However, it was pretty obvious they had arrived in the Bahamas. Sea birds were squawked and the humid evening air could be felt even in the airplane.

**Bing. **"you may now aboard your passenger seats. Please throw out any used products and exit through the open doors in an orderly fashion. Thank you for traveling Paradise Air." said an almost too-cheery voice.

"Wake up!" yelled Yuka, causing half the passengers to look at her.

"Shut up," Natsume growled without opening his eyes

"Oh my god, we're in the BAHAMAS and you guys are sleeping? Have you looked outside? You have to be stupid to sleep when its that beautiful outside!" Mikan yelled, pointing at the small window.

"Look whose talking- you slept through the whole damn ride! You missed the Grand canyon and the sunset from the sky. The only reason you actually woke up was so you could eat, and even then you ate both Yuka's AND my food, you pig!" He pointed towards five empty plates that lay in the garbage near her.

Natsume looked at the window. He probably would have been shocked by the beauty of it, if he weren't so grumpy. Oh, no...Natsume did NOT like being woken up.

"This doesn't even compare to the dumb grand canyon, fool," he growled before storming out of the airplane with the backpack he had taken with him.

"Whats with him?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"He isn't really a morning person. You know, you aren't either," Yuka's tone turned obvious at the end.

"Yeah I am! Now come on, theres a beautiful ocean right there, and we're just staying here? Wake up Sen and lets get going,"

"Oh, honey, where do you think Natsume got that horrid temper after he wakes up?" she said, looking at Senri, who looked peaceful with his eyes closed. "I think it would be better if you went out ahead we'll meet together at 9 for a late dinner. Make sure you find Natsume," her Mother gave her a smile, but she couldn't decipher what emotion it was. Sad?...no, it looked almost...sinister? How unusual...

"Okay...," Mikan said cautiously, "Where's the hut?"

Yuka handed Mikan an old wrinkled map, yellowed and burnt at the edges. A big, red X was on one of the side of the island, and next to it were scribbled the number 664. "I'll see you tonight, Mimi! Good luck!" Yuka yelled as Mikan was walking out of the airplane and into the airport. She decided to leave the little baggage she brought for her Mom to take care of, and so just casually walked out and into the city.

The second she had entered the city, she was overwhelmed by the number of people. It was already evening, and the sun was beginning to set, yet it seemed that the people didnt know that. They all looked so care-free, Mikan even started to smile at the laughing faces and cheery expressions. Suddenly, she remembered that she promised Hotaru and Sumire that she would keep in touch, so she took out her Canon camera and took a few shots of herself and the bustling people to send to her friends.

Mikan looked around the stores, and bought dozens of cheap bracelets for her friends back home. After a while, she became really thirsty.

After a few minutes, she finally found a cozy looking cafe. Just as she was about to go in, she saw that on the ground was a wilting flower, and instinctively looked up. As she did, a smile brightened her face as she saw that above her was a huge tree that held dozens or flowers. They all unique colors, and they contrasted well against the tree's olive colored leaves. As she back down, she saw that there was not just one tree, but many of them, forming a path. Mikan, being curious and naive, walked towards the path of trees, excited to find out what was at the end of the tunnel. The sun was setting, and because of the leaves, it seemed very dark as she made her way through the path.

Finally, she found the end of it, and was amazed to see that she was on a cliff. The sound of the shore could be heard at the bottom of the cliff, and the wind blew some of the petals into the sky, making it the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The sunset, the shore, everything just seemed so perfect.

Until she heard it.

The sound of footsteps and shadows moving, behinf the forest of trees came two young men. One was around 17, and the other looked around 25.

Mikan, having imagined going to a tropical island since she was little, didn't think there was that much danger. _I mean, those people wouldn't have all been laughing if they were in danger _she thought.

"Why hello," she said, giving a smile, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm not looking at the view, pretty lady," One of the men said, giving a creepy smile.

"Okay then..." Mikan said, feeling pretty awkward, "I'm gonna be going know," She said, walking towards the opening of the path leading back to the market.

"oh, your not going anywhere," the man said, positioning himself so that they both blocked her way out. For the first time she noticed the knife in his hands.

And suddenly, it didnt look so beautiful anymore. The sunset had died down to much, and it was too dark to see the brilliant colors of the flowers in the trees. The shore no longer sounded comforting, but rather too close, as if one step back could leave you in the drowning waters.

The men were no longer freindly tourists, but rather crooked thieves, or murderers.

And Mikan no longer felt like she was the main character in a happy movie, but rather the victim in a horror, except there was nobody trying to save her.

Until he came.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

okay, a note from the writer REALLY ruins the whole...suspence...but if you think about it...that's one heck of a long sunset...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**...Im too poor to buy Gakuen Alice, and to stupid to think up of it so...no, I do not own it...

_I feel uncertain by many things_

_and yet I still don't cry_

_I feel I can fly without any wings_

_and then fall when I try_

"You know, you should really be more careful," he said.

The crooks were both laying unconscious in the grasses, huge bruises bulging out of their heads.

"You didn't have to do that...I was perfectly fine on my own," Mikan said in a shaky voice, looking at the boy. She slightly blushed as she did to, noticing how pretty he was. He had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to glow on his tanned skin.

"May I at least have your name?" he asked, his voice polite and calm, as if knocking out criminals was just another chore he had to do.

"Mikan. Thank you for saving me from those..." she looked quickly at the dead-looking bodies. "Those...people," she hastily gave a nod before turning around, but he caught her wrist before she could leave.

"wait, why you leaving so soon? I just saved you, don't I at least get a hasty conversation before I'll never see you again," his voice was very friendly, and sounded hurt at the end, making Mikan smile.

"well, I better get going, it's getting pretty dark out," she said, feeling kind of bad for not even being able to exchange a word with her savior.

"exactly, that's why I should walk you home. Don't you agree?" he gave a childish smile, making her consider it.

"well...I do owe you...so, why not? I'm here as a tourist, never been to the Bahamas before, so I don't really know my way around here," she took out the wrinkly old map and pointed out where her cabin was.

"Oh...the straw bundles, I know where those are," he said with a smile on his face. And so, they walked together towards the huts.

By the time she got home, Mikan was amazed by this new boy. His name was Akio, and he lived and grew up in this city. He was also 19, like her, but he was an orphan.

On their walk, he told her some childhood stories, and she told him some too.

She told him of her new family and how she felt stupid for wanting her Dad to be their instead of Senri, but he told her that made perfect sence, and how he missed his parents very much.

By the end of thier walk, she found it sad that he had to go, and she new she couldnt invite him since the family was having "bonding time", and so she asked him if he would like to meet her at the cliff edge where he saved her tomorrow at noon.

He gave a brisk not and a shiny smile at that before leaving out into the darkness.

"where were you?" said an angry voice.

"oh...Mom... umm..."

"umm? Do you understand how worried we were? We called off dinner so we could look for you, and you were with some BOY?"

"actually we called off dinner because Natsume never showed up..." Senri's voice could be heard in the background, completely calm that his son was missing.

"Shut up Sen, I'm trying to make her feel guilty!" her Mom snapped back, and Mikan smiled.

Her Mom would never joke around if she was angry, and Mikan could tell that that was a relieved look in her eye.

Mikan went inside the hut, which was pretty roomy, and laid down on the sand floor.

"ahh, the Bahamas are SO nice. It's everything I imagined it would be. Nice views, great people, what more could you want in this cozy little island?" she spoke with an amazed tone, topped off with a wide smile

"Yeah, you seemed to think that boy was REAL amazing," her mom said, taking a seat next to her.

"No, it's just that he-" she stopped talking. She could never tell her mother what happened- she would never be aloud to step foot outside the hut again if her mother ever new.

"He's...really kind, and he knows his way around the island. The places he showed to me were beautiful, and he's an artist," she added, remembering what he had said.

_"always remember that in the darkest of nights, ther_e _are still beautiful things everywhere. Its just that w_e_can't see them. That's when I like the world the most. When you can only see silhuets, and the rest you can imagine," _he had said.

"ooh...a sexy native artist...how alluring. Sen, you better watch out. You've got competition," Yuka said while staring at Sen.

"pht, competition? For me? Please, as if he stands a chance," he said in a confident tone, the most expression Mikan had ever seen him give.

"oh, well Im beat. Im gonna go to sleep now. She couldnt wait for tomorrow, but Yuka had another plan for "family bonding" up her sleeve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mikan woke up early next morning, partly because of excitement, and partly because it was hard to sleep with the shore being ten footsteps away. Mostly the excitement. As she got up, she noticed three things.

1. Natsume came back. Weird, I didn't hear him. Well, he is like a black cat...except scarier...and larger

2. where are Senri and Mom? hmmm...must have gone shopping.

3. Theres a yellow note on the table.

Mikan slowly walked towards the table so she wouldn't wake up Natsume, until she realized there was a sand floor and sand isn't very loud.

She read and reread the note until all happiness faded from her face.

_Dear Mikan,_

_This is a note from your loving Mother. You see, Senri and I left to do some shopping, and we wont be back until evening. Have fun with Natsume, cause your going to be seeing a lot of him today! Hope you still love me when I come back!_

_Love, Yuka and Sen_

What_? _Mikan thought. She walked towards the little shabby door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She pushed against it and kicked it, but it didn't move an inch.

On the ground, Mikan saw another note, and my now she was angry. She took the note and hastily read it

_This door has survived multiple hurricanes and pelicans. I'm pretty sure it can survive a little girl. Especially when its been locked. I 3 you! - Mommy_

"Grrr..." Mikan whispered. I'm stuck in here.

)0)0)0)0)0)0)

Well...chapter 5 done :D. Im liking this Bahama's thing...maybe Yuka will consider moving here haha, well... If your wondering why I uploading so fast its cause-

1. im grounded.

2. Im bored

3. I like making this story suspenseful XD. Im not that good at it... but I like to

**THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH **people who reviewed!

_Sigh... Ive got a pretty good Idea for next chapter...*sinister look*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters**

**OK_ kill the whole "They're 19, and officially adults" thought. They are now both 17, since everything seems to happen when your 17**

_I feel uncertain by many things_

_and yet I still don't cry_

_I feel I can fly without any wings_

_and then fall when I try_

It was just the first day of thier real vacation, and it had already started off quite badly.

She had forgotten her laptop charger and her laptop was dead. And now she was bored. Enough so that she even made a fake song.

When she was sitting there, bored out of her minds, she suddenly heard a voice, hoarse and scared- sounding. She couldn't make out what this voice was saying, but she could tell where it was coming from.

Natsume.

Curious, Mikan really wanted to know what he was saying, but decided it was too risky, and he would wake up if she would get to close, so she moved a few inches so that she could barely make out the words.

"no...dont go, you know the shadows arent going to go away, so why this? No...dont go...put that down," he said, his voice pained to the point where they seemed desperate. It was as if he was having a nightmare.

After listening to Natsume for a total of 10 seconds, Mikan got up and slapped him lightly while saying "wake up, wake up!"

well...it was more like yelling, but Natsume got up with a jolt, and stared with frightened eyes at Mikan, but suddenly they turned annoyed.

"Oh...it's just you...what are you doing here? And why the hell did you just wake me up? Egh, leave. My eyes are becoming sore staring at you," he said in an annoyed voice and waved her off as if she was nothing but a pest. But she didn't care, she was surprised at how frightened Natsume was of his dream. Wow, and she had thought from the day she saw him that nothing could make him seem weak. To her, Natsume was nothing but a rude, annoying, ass who had a temper. She had thought that nothing could scare him. But she was wrong, and she deeply wanted to know what or who was this amazing thing that made Natsume seem...normal.

"What was your dream about?" she asked bluntly, curiousity leaking out of her voice.

"None of your business, and why do you even care. Hey, where are they?" he said, looking around the empty hut.

"oh...that..." Mikan said, handing Natsume the note she had read.

After a good 20 seconds, Natsume ripped up the note and gave a frustrated grr.

"Ugh, those annoying, stupid excuse for humans, how DARE they lock me up with YOU. I mean, Id rather drown in the Arctic Ocean," he gave the sand on the floor a good kick.

"Why do you hate me this much?" she asked a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Because your everything I hate in a person. Your stupid, ugly, nosey, LOUD, and not to mention the biggest pig I've ever seen," he replied in a mad yet somehow cocky voice.

"Loud? Your calling ME loud? Have you ever HEARD your self? You scream at everything that ever goes wrong! Not to mention that your an over-confident jerk who obviously has no manners," she snapped back, earning a bit of respect from Natsume.

Wow...nobody's ever really stood up for themselves when I curse them off. Especially not a girl. They usually just faun all over me- he thought, smirking. Damn, she REALLY is an idiot.

"At least I have more manners then a pig." he said, still smirking.

"Ass," she said, her hands in fists

"Ugly,"

"Jerk"

"Immature"

"Umm...cocky bastard,"

"You know, I would love to just sit here and waste my day talking to you, but I have much better things to do," he said, pulling out a slick black laptop out of his backpack.

"Pht, your just saying that because you have no more come-backs," Mikan said with a victorious smile.

"Since my opponent is you, I could spend the rest of my life stating your flaws," he said back.

"Then I guess your gonna live a pretty short life," she said, but she regretted saying it the second she saw his expression. It turned back to ice. For a minute, when they were arguing she could see a tiny ounce of humor in his eyes, but that was now gone.

"Yes, I guess I will," he said, in the same cocky, annoying voice, but somehow she noticed that sadness in his eye.

I wonder what happened, she thought. But whatever it is- I have a feeling he wont like talking about it.

And so they stayed in silence for the next hour. Mikan was writing a very long and detailed letter to Hotaru, and Natsume was pretending to read while actually thinking deeply about some unknown thing.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan said, done with the letter and know feeling lonely.

"What do you want?" he said

"I was wondering, we're going to be siblings soon, so why dont you tell me more about yourself?"

Natsume, being bored as well, decided it wouldn't hurt to tell her about himself, since there was nothing better to do.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga, a 17 year old senior at Encho High. I enjoy harassing little girls and sleeping with my teachers, so Im obviously an A+ student in everything but History. The history teacher is a guy, so... I'm failing," he said in a serious tone

"Ha. Ha. very funny," Mikan said, desperately hoping he was joking. "What did you do yesterday?"

"After you people woke me up with your noisiness, I ran to the shore and slept on the warm rocks. Like a lizard," Natsume lied.

"Oh... I see..." Mikan said looking away and fiddeling her thumbs

After a few minutes of what Mikan called awkwardness and what Natsume called "the most boring minutes of the trip", a knocking at the door suddenly broke the silence.

"Who is it?" Mikan yelled so that the visitor could hear.

"Oh , it's Akio, Mikan? You there?"

"Oh, she's busy," Natsume's voice rung out, and Mikan gave him a glare that seemed to say "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHUT UP."

"Oh, who are you?" Akio asked, as friendly as ever

"Im her boyfreind, dumbass," Natsume said, smirking.

"Oh..." said the voice from behind the door. Mikan could see the handle of the hut move, and knew that Akio saw it was locked.

"well, sorry," Akio said before running off.

"Wait!" Mikan screamed, but he had already left. "RAWRRRRR. I HATE YOU!" She screamed at Natsume

"Really? 'Cause rawr means I love you in dinosaur," He said, still smirking.

XxXxX_x_XxXxX

Well that didnt come out as well as I'd hoped, but hey, Ive still got tricks up my sleeve XP

Oh- for the people who are wondering

-saying rawr is something some people do when they're really mad. Not like a dino RAWR, but more like a growling rrrrrrr. Not with a spanish accent either, 'cause thats taking it to far...and yes, I am quite the expert at animal sounds

- Rawr indeed does mean I love you in Dinosaur. Or at least that's what the population here in Loony Town believe...and I guess so does Natsume.

Man, I hate how I started it off -_-, I used like NO detail. Sigh.

REVIEW! please? Ill love you forever if you doooo, and please dont sue me for saying that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- once again. I do not own anything that has to do with gakuen alice. yep. Thats right. Big surprise, isnt it?**

before I start off this new chapter, I gotta say thanks to a few people-

Sa5m, Kylee-cat, and Kura

thank you strangers, for making my day with your comments X)

oh and Sa5m- nah, he wouldnt sleep with his teachers unless they were hot, and not all teachers are hot, so he said that to freak her out...but it wasn't a complete lie...Oh, Natsume *shakes head*

_I feel uncertain by many things_

_and yet I still don't cry_

_I feel I can fly without any wings_

_and then fall when I try_

"You know, most mothers wouldn't mess with their kids in order to make them closer. And if they do, they don't really take it this far..." Senri said, looking at the shiny case.

"Well I guess I'm not an ordinary mother then, am I? I told Mikan she'll be bonding, and if this isn't bonding, then I don't know what is," Yuka smiled evilly as she opened the case, revealing a set of silver hand-cuffs. A set of _professional_ silver hand-cuffs.

She took the little key that shined at the edge of the box and threw it at the ocean, making Senri give an exhausted sigh. _Oh, Mikan's never going to talk to me again _he thought.

XxX

Mikan woke up peacefully. She was leaning against the walls of the hut, and her whole body ached. Especially her wrist. It takes Mikan a few minutes to wake up, so she stretched her arms out, until she hit something. Something that hit back. And then . And then spoke. But Mikan was to loopy to understand. Her mother was right you know, Mikan is usually NOT a morning person. By the time she regained sanity, sanity Natsume had already calmed down and read the two notes that he had found, which he reluctantly gave to Mikan.

"Why thank you Natsume. Hmm...my wrist hurts. And get away from me...your too close...wait...was I wearing a bracelet when I went to sleep? And why do you have a matching one? And why are they connecte-"

"Oh my god, read the note, dumbass!"

"Ok, gosh, no need for harsh words-"

_Dear Natsume,_

_I doubt Mikan will be the first to wake, so I left this note to you. Yuka here, and today is bonding day! I unlocked the door, so you guys can go wherever you want, but as you can see- you'll have to go together, since I handcuffed you both! Oh, isn't bonding fun? Well, I left 50 bucks on the table for lunch, since I know Mikan has an appetite...and maybe lunch, because we wont be back for a long time. Enjoy your Day! LOVE= YUKA :D_

_Dear Mikan._

_don't hate me. It was all your mother's fault. Seriously. - Senri_

After rereading her mother's note and looking at Natsume (who by the way wanted to kill someone very badly right now, but decided it wouldn't be worth carrying a corpse after him all day) she decided it wouldn't be best to freak out, so she remained calm.

"It's ok. They will be back soon," she said with a fake smile

"That's easy for you to say, you'll be seen around town with the sexiest man on earth. I'll be seen with..." he gave her a disgusted look, "with _you..._"

"Oh, we are NOT going outside. After what you said to Akio, I will NOT risk meeting him outside! Do you know how AWKWARD that would be? And if you were there? Oh, NO NO NO NO NO HELL NO. NATSUME, PUT ME DOWN!" Mikan screamed as Natsume picked her up bride-style and hauled her through the door.

"NATSUME, PUT ME DOWN!," Natsume was walking away, and dragging her after him. Natsume was strong. Very strong, indeed. And Mikan wasn't the fittest girl ever...so you can probably see how their walk into town went.

A lot of whining from Mikan and some angry shouting from Natsume, as well as a whole lot of tug-of war. And Natsume won.

When they finally got into the city, Mikan was already breathing heavily, so they went to little cafe Mikan found the first day.

"Woah, look at that," Natsume said as they sat on the front steps of the little cafe. He was looking directly at the beautiful flowers Mikan also saw the two days before.

Wow...she thought...it seems so long ago.

"It leads to the cliffs, it's really pretty," she said, her voice softening at the end, making Natsume raise his eyebrow.

"Wow...somebody had a nice trip to the Bahamas. If you were pretty, I'd actually think that you met some guy- but any guy you'd meet would run away..." he said

"That's not true. The guy I met came back yesterday. AND YOU FRICKEN DROVE HIM OFF!" Mikan remembered, becoming angry. She took a deep breath and sat up, polishing the rest of her iced coffee. "Come on, you want to see it?" she asked. She was sure that he would show an amazed expression at the beautiful veiw, and she (for some unusual reason) wanted to show him that the Bahamas are more then just about the heat and sand.

As she led him towards the cliffside, she saw that on the edge was another person. Actually, it was the one person she didn't want to see right now.

It was Akio.

And he had already spotted her coming through the trees with Natsume.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

yay. chapter complete. Ive been updating a lot...well, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like :]


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- once again. I do not own anything that has to do with gakuen alice. yep. Thats right. Big surprise, isnt it?**

before I start off this new chapter, I gotta say thanks to a few people-

Sa5m, Kylee-cat, and Kura

thank you strangers, for making my day with your comments X)

oh and Sa5m- nah, he wouldnt sleep with his teachers unless they were hot, and not all teachers are hot, so he said that to freak her out...but it wasn't a complete lie...Oh, Natsume *shakes head*

_I feel uncertain by many things_

_and yet I still don't cry_

_I feel I can fly without any wings_

_and then fall when I try_

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, already knowing the answer by the charcoal pencils that sat at his side, and the large sketchbook in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sketching the ocean's outline. Later I'll add some color when the sun is setting. What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at both Mikan and Natsume

"Oh, this is my step brother Natsume. He's the one that said he's my boyfreind," she explained

"Your step brother is your boyfreind?" Akio asked, a bit uneasy,

"no, he lied..." she told him

"then why are you holding hands?"

"Cause my mom wanted us to bond so she handcuffed us,"

"And why was the door locked yesterday? Why couldn't you come, we had plans, remember?"

"I really wanted to but my mom locked us in, once again wanting us to 'bond'"

"So your telling me that your mother handcuffed you to your brother and then locked you inside?"

"Exactly," she said, glad he understood

"...wow, your mom's crazy...so, when are you taking the handcuffs off?"

"When my mother comes back. She has the key, she's not crazy enough to throw it away," Mikan said cheerfully, "so now this whole mess is fixed. Natsume, what are you staring at?" Mikan asked, noticing he was staring intently at the shore.

"There's something very shiny on the sand... and now a kids got it..." Natsume said, looking at the kid.

"Well thats weird, nobody here should litter, since there are signs everywhere," Akio said

"Yea, well nobody should murder people yet some still do it. Maybe it is just litter. Oh well, come on, we better get going," Natsume said, walking along and pulling Mikan after him.

"Where are you guys going," Akio asked

"Yeah, where are we going?" Mikan looked surprised

"Oh you'll see. Good bye Akio," he said, in an average tone, and pulled Mikan into the path of tree that lead into the market place.

They both walked in silence for a few moments after Mikan had finally decided to ask Natsume where they were going. Of course, he stayed quiet. After around 10 minutes, Mikan noticed that there were less and less people, as well as shops. The sound of the shore was far away, and yet it still smelt of salt, the air was becoming more that of a forest. More trees were appearing as well, replacing the people.

"where are we going?" she asked again, feeling that it had been enough time since she had last asked.

"We're going to find Yuka and Senri," he finally answered. "Senri doesn't like noisy places, and Im guessing they've been keeping an eye on us, so-"

"Oh, I see. We're going up the mountain to find them," Mikan understood as she saw a tall hill ahead of them. "But we better hurry, cause there seems to be a storm coming," she looked at the sky, which was starting to get grey. But the sun was still shining.

After walking for around an hour they finally decided to take a break, and so they stopped at the base of an old oak tree.

"It's getting dark," Mikan said, breaking the silence. For the past minutes, it seemed that time had stopped. Other then the leaves rustling, it was completely quiet. The silence before the storm. Lighting bolts and thunder had ripped across the sky, but none were very near. Just then, Mikan realized something.

"Natsume, are we lost?" she asked, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"well...not really. We're looking for them, and that means we have to get to the top of this mountain. We only need to go up, and there's bound to be cabins around here, it's not like we'll die without anyone noticing we left," he said, not an ounce of fear in his voice

Then suddenly, as if on cue, everything was covered in shadows. It was the middle of the day, yet it seemed late at night. The air was heavy, yet not one drop of rain had fallen. It was as if the storm was preparing. It was dead quiet, and dark. Not one ray of the sun shined through the cloudy sky.

"Natsume, I think we should go back...or at least somewhere sheltered, like a cave. It's getting pretty dark," Mikan said, looking with fearful eyes at the sky. Her voice came out loud, though she didn't intend it to be. It was probably the lack of noise.

"Oh, shut up you sissy, we're almost there. And a cave isn't much brighter you-

And just as if on cue, a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky, making everything as clear as daylight. A split second after the blinding light, a deafening sound was heard, making Mikan shreik. It was as if 1000 jets were flying off at the same time. It pierced the silence as if it had a sharp tip, tearing through it. The worst wasn't over yet. The sky felt heavy, yet it didnt rain, but winds brought the smell of smoke. A fire was near. The wind had started blowing, carrying the scent of ash in it. The darkened sky showed no signs of stopping, and that eerie silence returned.

"Natsume...should we run?" Mikan asked, terrified. Her hands were slightly shaking, and she had a lost look in her eye. It wasn't a really good situation to be here.

Lost in the woods with a fire near them. The ocean breeze could carry a leaf ten miles away, imagine what it could do to fire. And they were close to it.

"we can't. We don't know where its coming from. If we run, we could run right into the fire, and that would be bad. A cave. We should find a cave," he said, sounding unsure for the first time. But not scared. Not like in his dream. He showed no fear to being lost in the woods with a raging fire nearby. What could be worse then that?

"We'll walk," he said catching Mikan off guard, and because of the handcuffs, he pulled her off her feet as he started walking. She tripped over his feet, causing him to fall as well. They were at the tip of the big hill, right at the steeper edge. Of course, Mikan fell down, and rolled down. Natsume fallowed, being pulled by the handcuffs.

And in a blink of an eye, they were both plummeting down the steep hill they had both worked so hard to get on, until Mikan finally grabbed onto a root and stopped them from falling.

"Owwww," she said laying on her back, her wrist that was attached to the handcuffs was red and very swollen, even more so then they were before.

"Natsume, where are you?" she barely said, speaking through her pain.

"Get off of me!" he said as he pushed Mikan off of him.

"Woah...Natsume...I don't think your arm's supposed to bend that way," she said, sitting upright as he was.

As she had said, his arm was twisted in a pretty gruesome way, and to make things worse it was pouring.

" No duh, now stop moving so much. Oh this is so annoying," he said, noticing that the broken arm was the free one. "And we're lost. What the hell are we supposed to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of it's characters.**

**WARNING**- this is no ordinary chapter. I decided to take a break from it so I made this one. I guess this kinda is a filler, but more of a flashback. These are flashbacks. You'll see what I mean when you read.

Oh...and This might affect the main story.

_If you never ask, the answer is always no_

_if you dont go after what you want, youll never have it_

_if you dont take a step forward, youll always be a step behind_

"Why is Mama going again?" Natsume looked up at his father, but got only silence as a reply. Senri was looking ahead, watching as his wife fallowed the man into the mist.

"Well, when will she be back?" he asked again, not a bit of fear in his voice. This wasnt the first time Mama had went with the men. His father looked down on him, a hallow look in his eye

"Mama's gonna be gone for a while now," his voice was as cold, like the friged air, but his gaze softened as he looked at his young son. "We better hurry, Aoi's still alone in the park. She's waiting for us," Senri turned around and started walking away, fallowed by little Natsume.

On the way there, Senri did not speak once. He was quiet, and for Natsume it seemed that he was sad, alone, but Natsume was only seven at the time, and though he was witty, he couldn't let his mind believe that this had anything to do with Mama going.

She was going to come back. She always did. She always said goobye after leaving, and she gave a smile though her eyes were full of fear and sadness. She _will _come back.

Senri thought otherwise. He knew what was going on, yet he couldnt show sadness. Not for his children. If he showed even one bit of pain, they would know something was wrong, and he couldnt let them believe that Mama wasnt coming back.

"Papa!" Aoi jumped up and hugged her father, a big smile on her face. She let go and hugged Natsume too, but he just awkwardly stood there.

"Where's Mama? Did she go again?" Aoi asked, looking around, expecting to find her Mother jump from behind the bushes and surprise her, yet nothing happened.

"Mama left again, Aoi," Senri said, trying to say it in a calm voice. Natsume looked at him, and at one glance knew something was wrong, but stood quiet.

"Oh...ok," Aoi said. Both Natsume and her hated when their mother left. It was much easier with her there.

"Where are we going to go know?" Natsume asked, looking at his father. They had no home. Not because they were poor, but rather because they always had to stay on the move. They always had to be one step ahead of the police, or they'd be caught.

"It's getting pretty cold out, can't we go to a hotel, Papa? pleeeeease?" Aoi looked at her father with her big red eyes, pleading. Her hands were folded and she had a smile on her face.

Natsume looked at his father too. He hated having to stay the night in parks. They were always so cold, and people would think they were hobo's and pitty them. Oh, Natsume hated that the most. They would pitty _them_, the Hyuuga's. If only those people knew who they were, they would cower to their Knees and beg for forgiveness.

But Senri shook his head. They couldnt risk going to another hotel. So another night sleeping in the trees it was.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Papa?" Natsume asked, sitting up on a tree branch. His father was sitting on the one below it, looking at the moon. Aoi was asleep laying soundly next to Natsume.

"Yes, Natsume," his father said, no emotion in his words.

"Why isnt Mama going to come back?" Natsume asked, making Senri look up at his son.

"Because it's too late. What we did was too unforgivable, and so they took her, and we'll never see her again," Senri said, his words coated in pain.

"Well, what did you do?" Natsume asked

"I can't tell you," his father said. "If I tell you, you would never forgive me,"

Natsume looked back at the moon, shining to brightly, it almost blocked out the stars.

"Natsume, tomorrow Im going to be gone all day. Take care if Aoi. If anyone asks, you know what to say," his father spoke in a quiet tone, yet Natsume felt that he wanted to burst out yelling, but he couldnt.

"Papa, Mama's coming back. I know she is. She would never leave us, and the police will forgive you guys," Natsume said, in a begging tone. He wanted so badly to believe he was right, but his Father shook his head.

At that moment, Natsume wanted to cry. He wanted to cry out that he was wrong, that everybody was just being to hysterical. That him and Aoi had done nothing wrong, so why do this to them? What could their mother, a woman who smiled at any pointless thing, a person who wouldnt never even hurt anything do? But he couldn't. He would wake up Aoi, and Aoi didn't need anything more to handle right now. It was already hard enough to have to never stay in the same place twice, and now they this?

No, Natsume said to himself. His father is wrong.

"I have to go now, I'll see you in two days, take care," Senri said, before jumping off the tree branch and fading away into the shadows.

It seemed nothing could go worse, but he was wrong. Things were getting much worse.

XcXcXcxcxc

Natsume awoke to see that Aoi was already up, and was looking very intently at something.

"What are you doing, Aoi?" Natsume asked, and his sister looked back at him with a big smile on her face.

"you see that girl right there," she said, pointing at a young girl around Natsume's age, sitting alone on a park bench. Natsume knodded, looking at his sister with questioning eyes. Aoi looked back at him, a confident look on her face

"She looks stupid, so Im gonna sucker her out of her money," Aoi said, her smile bigger. "You just watch, at lunch, we'll eat like kings!"

Aoi hopped off of her tree branch and walked towards the young girl with brown hair, tied back into two pig tails.

From the tree, Natsume could faintly make out what his sister was saying, but hearing the conversation made him smirk and almost laugh.

"Umm...hello?" Aoi said in a feeble voice, letting out a soft cough

"Oh, hello" the girl said, loudly a huge smile spread across her face. "you wanna play?"

Aoi gave another feeble cough, trying to act sick

"Hey, you've got a pretty nasty cough, here you go," the girl handed Aoi a cough drop, and Aoi stopped acting and looked with questioning eyes at the girl.

"You carry aroung cough drops with you?" Aoi asked

"well...I get sick very often and so I cant really go outside much and play with the other kids. It's like anything could get me sick. I hate it. But yeah, I do carry around cough drops with me. This is my last one, you want it?" the girl said, with a big smile on her face. "You really seem like you need it,"

Aoi looked at the girl and for a second, just a second, felt impressed by this strange girl.

"Yeah...thanks," Aoi said, also smiling, and took the drop from the girls hand and popped it into her mouth.

As the girl turned her head to talk to Aoi, Natsume could see her better. She had wide, brown eyes and seemed like she couldnt go two second without smiling.

After talking to this girl, Aoi found that she was really nice. She didnt ask any questions like the other people did. Not once did she ask why Aoi was alone in a park at the crack of dawn. But then again, so was this girl. For a split second, Aoi looked at Natsume by mistake, and the girl saw that she did, and looked in that direction.

"Woah...you have a twin!" Mikan asked, looking from Natsume to Aoi.

This was Natsume's cue to get off of the branch and greet the new girl, but he just lazily stood there.

Their father had said that if anyone saw them and started talking to them, to run away or ingore the person, but this girl didnt seem like much of a threat.

"My name is Aoi, and that's my brother, Natsume. We're not twins, we just kinda look alike," Aoi told the girl. They both had jet black hair, and crimson eyes.

"Well my name is Mikan. I have a brother, too, but he went to war, and so I dont get to see him very often," she said.

It was getting brighter and brighter outside, and Natsume suspected that people were going to come down to this park soon.

"Hey, you wanna stay with us?" Natsume suddenly asked. Mikan gave him a blank stare.

"You mean hang out with you today...ok. Sure," She gave another smile that seemed to warm up Natsume and make him want to be care-free, too. But he couldnt afford to let his gaurd down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of it's characters.**

**OK, SO ALL OF LAST CHAPTER WAS A DREAM/FLASHBACK NATSUME HAD. IT REALLY HAPPENED, IN THE PAST**

**sorry for the confusion O_O**

NATSUME'S POV

I woke up with a jolt, out of breath, only to be greeted by darkness. The past hours seemed blurry, and I only half-remembered what happened. How it had started pouring, and we found a cave to hide in. But the only thing on my mind was that dream.

For some reason, it wasn't like the others. For nights, I have had nightmares, memories that have been haunting me. My past that I have tried so hard to forget has re-played over and over in my dreams, but this dream was different. It was a memory that wasn't as sour as the others. One that I wouldn't mind remembering.

And why hadn't I remembered sooner? No duh was the person snoring on the cave floor next to me the same one that had be-friend my sister the winter we lost Mom.

My sister. Aoi.

Suddenly, I didn't want to remember that memory, and I willed my thoughts in another direction. I thought of what had happened before we got into this cave.

It was pouring outside, and we fell. My arm hurts like hell, so I guess that we were probably both injured. Then we wandered around slowly for a few minutes until we found this cave. And then the rest i forgot.

With a searing pain in my left arm, I gave-up trying to stand, and instead looked around. The cave was pretty dark, but I could make out the out-lines of sharp rocks all around us. There were small puddles, and the dripping of water was heard every few seconds. Drip, drop, drip, drop, if you concentrated long enough on it, it would drive you insane.

I looked to my right and saw Mikan laying on her back. Her eyes were closed, making her look innocent, just like on the day we first met. Innocent and fragile, just like a porcelain doll. Drop her once, she'll be scarred. Drop her twice, she'll be broken.

Drip Drop Drip Drop

I looked up ahead, and saw a big stone wall To my left was a long corridor, and behind me was another wall, from which I propped myself up. No light came from either left or right. From which way did we come?

What time was it?

What was the date?

How long did we sleep for?

But I guess it didn't matter. It didn't matter that we were lost in a cave in the middle of a mountain located in the middle of the Bahamas.

What a great vacation this was turning out to be. Bonding? Yeah. We REALLY bonded. Now I know she was the mysterious little girl that brightened up my dead sisters life, and now she knows that I'm a jackass. Just great, isn't it? The perfect way to start off a vacation.

Suddenly, the chain that connected our handcuffs rattled, and Mikan sat upright, her eyes barely open.

"Mommy, can you open the lights for me?" she said in a tired voice looking around. Suddenly her wry eyes rested on me, and she raised an eyebrow, "Mommy, there's a creepy boy in my bed. He looks scary. I bet hes a rapist. Oh wait, Nastume, is that you? Oh, I was right! It is a rapist!" she let out a loud laugh, that echoed through the cave, and suddenly I felt dead-on scared. Her voice sounded tired, and her back was slumbed down. She looked around, a creepy/tired smile on her face. Was she sleep-talking? No... I don't think people sleep-talk with their eyes open.

Oh, shit. I'm hand-cuffed to a fricken maniac. What am I supposed to do. Why is she smiling like that? And did she call me a rapist? She is so gonna get it once she turns sane.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

With the hand that was cuffed to hers, I slapped her face, sending a loud smack through the cave.

Her eyes widened, and her free hand suddenly pressed against her rosy cheek. And then she started whining. Oh, god, that was not a good idea.

"Narsume, why did you slap me? Natsume, that hurt. Ugh, my cheek hurts. Owww, that was mean, Natsume! Oww!"

"Shut UP," I yelled, finally shutting her up. She looked up at me, her hand still pressed against her rosy cheek.

"We better get going," I say. I stood up, pulling her up as well. After another minute of useless whining, she finally decided to spare me hte useless jabbering.

We walked in silence. I was in front and she was sulking behind.

Finally, after a few minutes of walking, we arrived to the mouth of the cave, but neither of us liked what we saw.

The sky was just as dark, and rain pitter-pattered on the soft ground. In the distance, a slab of white light ripped across the sky, making the ground shake at the loud boom.

I looked down at Mikan, who was watching the falling rain, intently.

She wasn't smiling, but her eyes held the same childish happiness they did so long ago, when we first met. A childish innocence.

Suddenly, a picture popped into my mind. It was of Mikan on the day we first met. She was sitting on that bench, beaming a smile at Aoi, who was standing up next to her. Aoi was looking down, and also smiling. A smile not quite as care-free as Mikan's, but still full of childish happiness. I suddenly had the biggest urge to ask Mikan, to see if those days weren't just dreams.

I looked down and Mikan, who was looking at the falling rains. She wasn't beaming a smile, but her eyes held a similar happiness, just as they did then. It seems she hasn't changed one hit, and before I could stop myself, I asked the question that was on my mind since I woke up.

"Mikan, do you remember those days when you played in a park with a young girl? It was many many years ago, and the girl had black hair and red eyes, kinda like me? You probably don't so-" Suddenly, Mikan looked up at me from the rain, and a large smile spread across her face. Her eyes were wide, and at that moment a wave spread over me. I don't know what it was. Relief that it wasn't just a dream, loss that I no longer had Aoi, or maybe it was something else, but at that moment I felt different, almost happy, for some reason.

"Aoi!" Mikan shouted, and it surprised me how much that single name could bring such a flood of emotions. I hadnt heard that name in so long, and now that I finally hear it, it sounds so alive.

"I remember Aoi! She was this girl that I met, and she was sick, so I gave her a cough drop, and we became friends," Mikan said, still smiling, making me want to smile too. That actually made me want to laugh. Aoi had pretended to be sick so that she could fool Mikan, but in the end, she ended up with a friend that still remembered her so many years after. For some reason this made me... glad.

But suddenly, Mikan's smile faded. Making my happiness die down. I had forgotten how cold the world was without that smile.

"But...how did you know about Aoi?" Mikan asked, surprised.

It was surprising enough that Mikan remembered Aoi, I would never expect her to have remembered that Aoi had a brother. And then, she surprised me again.

"I remember that Aoi had a brother. He used to ignore me though, and so I don't remember him much. But I do remember that I thought he was amazingly handsome. I would say that you are her brother, but your not the least bit good-looking, and Aoi would probably be here if she was. So... how did you know? You were a stalker back then, too?" she asked

When hearing those words, my happiness faded. I wasn't sad, but I wasn't happy either. She had a point, and I didn't know whether I should tell her or not. If I told her and she asked Senri about it, I don't know what would happen, so I decided to tell her that Aoi and I weren't related.

"No. Its just that I met her also many years ago at a park while I was traveling with Senri. She...told me if I ever met a girl named Mikan, that I should tell her thank you from her part" that was absolutely the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in my life, and I knew that only an idiot would believe it, but that's the exact reason I told it to her. Because Mikan _is _an idiot.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote a lot, and then my stupid computer...erased... it all. AND IT WAS SO WELL WRITTEN AND NEAT AND...

deep breaths...deep breaths

Well...im sorry if its kinda confusing. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW

if you have any question or are confused...then...well... comment if you are, and Ill clear it all up next chapter.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! AND THANK YOU FOR READING SO LONG.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice, or any of it's characters.**

**My inspiration went KABOOM, so sorry if it isn't that good. **

We waited like that for what seemed like hours. She was always watching the rain, and sometimes a small smile made its way to her face. I was watching the rain as well, but my mind was drifting. Swaying like the wind. My thought carried like a river. I'm not even sure what I was thinking about, because before I know it, I had started talking. Maybe this place was messed up or something, because I never had the intention to speak, but I couldn't stop once I started.

"Aoi said she missed you. After you left, I mean. After that, she started talking to people more. When Senri used to leave, she would no longer hide away. She would go up to the kids and talk, but none of them really left as much of an impression as you did. I remember that day so well. Father blamed you. He said it was your fault that she died, but that was just because he needed someone to blame," I said. I knew what I said probably made no sense to her, but I felt that I should say something to break the silence, though I didn't mean for my voice to come out the way it did. I didn't even mean to talk!

REGULAR POV

"so, you are her brother. I'm not sure why I remember that day, even now. Back when I was a kid, I used to get sick a lot, and so when my mother would leave for work, I would sneak out. Dad used to be gone for long business trips back then, so I had no problem going out. I used to go a lot, and there rarely ever were people there, so it surprised me when I met Aoi. I don't know what it was, but for some reason, she seamed nice. All i remember is that we used to play together, but it was only for two days. Then your father told me to go away, and the next day when I came back, you were both gone," Mikan said, her eyes on Natsume.

Miles away, a bolt of lightning crackled down, causing the sky to rumble.

"Where is she?" Mikan asked, not sure what to expect, and was surprised when Natsume stayed silent. His expression calm, looking at the falling rain. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, but she knew that it was probably a touchy subject.

They didn't talk for what seemed like a while. The rain kept it from being completely awkward, yet that question hung in the air, and it frustrated Mikan.

Suddenly, two voices were heard, calling out from the distance, desperate. Their calls were barely heard through the rain, but they didnt seem so far away.

"OVER HERE," Mikan yelled, getting up

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You heard it right, the people? I'm telling them to come here. Its pouring outside," Mikan told Natsume

The voices called out again, closer this time, and Mikan yelled out again, until two girls came into view.

"Oh, thank goodness," one of the people said, coming inside the cave. She was a girl, around 15 years old, and she had curly pink hair that was drenched in rain. Her hands were covered in cuts and bruises, and she seemed to have a slight limp.

From behind her came another girl, one who had long, dark hair, and seemed to less bruised.

The two girls sat across from Mikan and Natsume (who were forced to sit together because of the handcuffs)

"Thank you so much. It's HORRIBLE out there!" the pink-haired girl said, smiling. She slightly blushed when she saw Natsume, but then turned to Mikan.

"I'm Anna, and this is my freind, Nanoko," Anna said, nodding towards the other girl, who gave a slight smile.

"I'm Mikan, and this is my brother, Natsume," Mikan said, smiling.

"I'm not your brother," Natsume said, his voice sharp. His eyes still set at watching the falling rain.

It was quite after Natsume said that, until Anna noticed something unusual.

"Are those...hand-cuffs?" Anna asked, looking at chain connecting the two.

"Oh, yea," Mikan said, holding her arm out so that the sliver chain was more visible. "my mom wanted us to bond so..." Mikan said, noticing the confused expression on the two girls faces.

"Oh, you two are siblings?" Anna immediately asked

"no, my mom is engaged to his dad, so we're about to be step-siblings" Mikan said, pausing for Natsume to say something, but he remained silent.

"oh...so your mom wants to bond? Wow, thats kinda romantic in a freaky way! Im guessing you two are tourists, like us?" Anna asked back

"Yeah, we're tourist. Its our third day here," Mikan said, expecting Anna to answer, but she stayed quiet. They were all quiet, waiting for the rain to stop, but the clouds just seemed to be getting greyer, and the rain just wouldn't cease.

"You know. This is kinda boring. We should do something, play a game, tell a story, ANYTHING. Come on, its a vacation, just because we're stuck with a bunch of strangers doesn't mean it can't be fun," Mikan said, and the two girls both nodded

"umm...yeah, it does," Natsume said.

"Well...its getting darker. It just be get getting late. What do you guys wanna do?" Nanoko asked, speaking for the first time.

"I like the idea of story telling. Why don't we do that? Oh, and we could make it a competition! The _scariest _story can win. Oh, that could be fun!" Anna said, excited. "we know like _nothing _about each other. Why don't we start with that? Hello, my name is Anna. I'm 16 years old, and enjoy painting. That's why I came here, to be able to paint the beautiful views," Anna started. That immediately reminded Mikan of Akio, a subject she wanted to forget about.

"My name is Nanoko, and I enjoy playing the violin. I came here because...well...its the Bahamas. Who _wouldn't _want to come here? Anna is my friend, so we decided to come together," Nanoko said.

"My name is-" Mikan started, but was rudely interrupted

"My name is Natsume, and I like writing. I came here because I was forced too," Natsume said in a droning voice. For once, he pealed his gaze away from the rain and looked at the small circle.

"You like writing?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"Yes, I like writing. What, you think I'm just some idiot who only wastes time sleeping and eating?"

"I never said that!" Mikan said "I just didnt know that..."

"Well, you really don't know anything about me, do you?" Natsume said back, and Mikan found that she had nothing to say to that, because its true. She really didn't know him.

"I'm Mikan, I like many things...and I came here because my Mother told me I should come, and I've wanted to come here since I was little," Mikan said, her voice once again cheerful, yet she felt sad (for a reason she didn't know)

"Ok, now we have to say a story. It doesn't have to be about anything really. It could be about our past...our dreams...really anything," Anna said. Nanoko, why don't you start?"

Suddenly, Mikan became excited again. This is the chance she's been waiting for... maybe Natsume would finally tell her his dream. She was wondering about it ever since she heard his fear-stricken voice.

"One day, when I was a little girl, a friend had told me this story," Nanoko started. " It was about this little girl that was very badly ill, and she had only a few days to live. Nobody was sure what she had, and so everybody stood away from her. Ever her parents didn't want to get close to her, because they were afraid they too would get sick, and so the little girl was all alone on her final day. She decided to go to the forest, since she had liked being there ever since she was little. While in the forest, she met another little girl, one who didn't seem to be scared of her. She tried to warn her that she was sick, but the other little girl didn't care. This is a bit confusing, so I'm going to call the sick girl Mara, and the girl she met in the forest Leila. Anyway, Mara warned Leila, but Leila was very brave, and she didn't think she would get sick, and so the two little girls played all day in the forest.

When Mara came home, her whole family was weeping. They thought she had died, and were very happy when she came back home. But then she died...so then they were sad again, and...yeah...that's my story," Nanoko ended. By now, everybody was staring at her with questioning faces.

"So...the little sick girl died in the end?" Natsume asked

"Mhm...but, she died with a friend..." Nanoko added.

"That is a very...interesting story..." Anna said

"yep...it really is..." Mikan said... "OKAY, Natsume, its your turn!"

"What, why do I have to go?" He snapped back

"Cause you said you were a writer, and so your story is probably really good!" Mikan said almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"OK, you wanna hear a story? Ill tell you a story I learned when my family was traveling many years ago, and to this day, I remember how that story sent a chill down my back," Natsume said smirking. "I bet your all going to like my little story,"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yeah... I know that was a terrible ending -_-***

**Actually...it was a terrible chapter all in through**

**I hope that for some crazy reasons, you guys liked it...**

**well/**

**REVIEW~! **AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! =D


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF THESE STORIES.**

XxXxXxxx

The whole room went quiet. It was getting darker and by now Natsume, Anna, Nanoko and Mikan were huddled in a little circle, waiting with anticipation for Natsume to begin. All of the girls felt small shocks go down their spines when he finally began, his voice low.

"Many years ago, on a night much like this one, I went out for a walk in the heavy air. While I was there, I overheard a conversation between an old woman with a younger one, their tones were hurried and hushed. The story I am about to tell you is the one I heard on that day, from the old woman.

There was once young man who lived in a village far from the city. He lived with his father in a nice little cottage, and he would spend his days wandering the streets of the little village. One day, while on that road, the boy saw Death. He did not know why Death would visit a village such as his, since though people died, death would rarely warn them. He decided it would be best to avoid Death, just in case it was coming for him, but Death fallowed.

'Be careful my boy,' Death said, and then went on.

The boy, scared out of his minds, ran home to his father. He told his father what had happened, and asked him what he should do.

'Go to the city, so that death cannot find you, and run home once the day is done' his father had said, and so the boy ran to the city.

Mean while, the old man went off into the village looking for death. Finally, he found it, wearing a large black cloak and a hood that covered his face.

'Death, why would you say that to my boy? You scared him!'

"oh, i didn't mean to scare him' Death replied. 'But I was surprised to see him. You see, I have an appointment with him today, in the city'" Natsume stopped talking, and for a second it was all quiet.

"that...wasn't even scary..." Nanoko said, her head tilted. Anna nodded at what Nanoko said.

"It wasn't _meant _to be scary. It was meant as a nice little story. My sister used to really like it...and I felt like saying it," Natsume said, becoming angry. "If you didn't like it you could just say so."

"No...it was...wait. you here that? It sounds like?..." Mikan sat up a smile creeping its way to her face

"I don't hear anything? Oh wait..." Anna also got up and looked outside

"It stopped raining! YAY!" Nanoko grabbed Anna's arm and ran out of the cave and out of sight.

*silence*

"Wow...well...they were in quite a..umm...hurry..." Mikan felt awkward in the quiet

"I guess we better be heading out, too," Natsume walked out of the cave into the humid air.

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O)

It had already gotten dark by the time they arrived at their cabin, Hungry, annoyed, tired, sweaty, and very irritated from spending too much time stuck together. WAY too much time. You wont believe how horrible it was when one of them needed to use the bathroom. In the woods.

Natsume kicked the door down, which fell with a large thud. Inside, Yuka and Senri were playing cards at the table by a candle, and they both casually looked up to see their son glaring daggers at them.

"you two are going to pay for what you have done. Pay," Natsume's voice sounded beyond mad. Each word was filled with hatred, and even Yuka (who has turned fearless this past year) seemed set back at his tone. Sure, she expected him to be mad. But he was furious.

Senri looked up relaxed at Natsume, and gave a light shrug. "Sorry, Nat, we don't have the key,"

You know. If Mikan hadn't been dead tired from walking so much, or so mad, she would have laughed and laughed at the expression on Natsume's face.

Hell is going to be released once this shock was over.

Mikan was the one too break it. "You guys..lost the key? Why...weren't you worried? WE WERE GONE FOR TWO DAYS AND YOU GUYS ARE LAYING AROUND AND PLAYING CARDS WHILE WE WERE SUFFERING IN A CAVE! MOM! COME ON! This has gone too far. Just give us the key and we can move on," Mikan said the last part mostly to herself, and looked at her Mother with weary eyes.

"No, Mikan... I mean, we _really _don't have the key..." Yuka looked at her daughter and then at her step-son, who were both standing in the door-way, wide-eyed.

-silence-

"so...how was your little adventure?" Senri asked, putting down his cards

"...do we really have to ask us that? All I want is a nice, cold shower but I cant even have that!" Mikan glared at Natsume

"I wouldnt mind..."

"Oh, shut up. Now what do we do," Mikan growled "and I was supposed to have a nice, relaxing, vacation by the beach, but NOOO, WE HAVE TO 'BOND'. YOU KNOW WHAT?" Mikan had once again became frustrated, and her anger made her take the chain, and pull at it until both her hands were blistering red and her anger had gone down. The chain remained unbroken.

"You know. That would have looked so much cooler if you could have actually broken it..." Natsume looked down at Mikan, who was now sitting up on the sand-floor of the cabin.

"Mama, what do I do! I can't STAND sleeping one more fear-full night with this perv! Can't we just get a chain saw and break it?" Mikan was now looking at her mom with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Mikan. I don't carry chainsaws or axes with me on vacation," Yuka looked at her soon-to-be husband

"Sorry. I left my machete at home..." Senri noticed Mikan's glare change into a confused stare as she looked at him. "I carry a machete. You got a problem with that?"

"No, sir. no problem at all..."

After arguing for another ten minutes, Mikan came to the conclusion that she was way to tired for any of this, and so she went to bed.

Natsume reluctantly agreed to all of her plan and her rules.

"I'll sleep in the bed, and I'll droop my arm over the bed so you can sleep on the floor, ok?" Mikan was already sitting on the bed and Natsume was on the floor. She grunted a 'whatever' and quickly laid on the soft white sand.

At first, Mikan was surprised he didn't put up a fight, and made a quick mental note of how Natsume's a huge push-over when he's tired.

Next _morning, both Senri and Yuka woke up early so they could go into town to buy something sharp to break the silver chain. They left a note saying they'll be gone, and looked at their sleeping children._

_"Wow. You know. Moments like these make really good black-mailing moments," Senri said, almost grinning._

_"yeah...your_ right...should we?..." Yuka didn't even wait for an answer, and snapped a few pictures with her black Canon.

(O) (O) (O) (O)

Mikan woke up unusually comfortable. The air was cool and salty, and a light breeze came from the open doorway. The sound of seagulls and waves could be heard in the distance. Yeah, that was pretty much seemed like the greatest morning on earth, so one would only suspect that Mikan wouldn't wanna get up, or open her eyes.

But she had to. Once Mikan couldn't stand staying still any longer, she opened her eyes and looked straight at Natsume's sleeping face, which was less then four inches away from her face.

She was about to scream, but she caught her breath when she noticed how innocent he looked. Sure, she had heard that everybody looked innocent in their sleep, but she hadn't thought that it also referred to the devil.

Not that he was the devil. But, now that Mikan thought about it, she really didn't know anything about Natsume. He was a cocky bastard, but she didn't _know _him. She wondered if he had freinds. Or a girl-freind_. No, he wouldn't have a girl-freind. Players don't have girlfreinds. They just sleep with random sluts. _Mikan thought.

_Wait a minute...Why am I thinking about this? And why am I still looking at him? _Mikan's face turned beet red, and quickly sat up, causing the chain to pull Natsume's arm.

Scared, Mikan stopped breathing as Natsume shifted and turned to the other side, pulling Mikan over him.

_Damn, he's strong! Oh no...he can't wake up. I'll never hear the end of it if he wakes up! _Mikan screamed in her head. Not only was this extremely awkward, but really, _really _uncomfortable.

Her chained arm was straight in front of her and other arm was supporting her up so that only a tiny bit of her stomach actually touched his arm. She was pretty much in a push-up position.

Mikan was never an athletic girl, and her abs were burning the minute after she had to be in this position.

So naturally, she just gave up, and got up, waking up Natsume.

"Ow, stop pulling at my arm," Natsume's eyes were still closed and he pulled his arm back.

"Stop it, you idiot. wake up. WAKE UP," Mikan screamed as she kept on pulling her arm away

"NO! I SAY NO!" Natsume yelled back, his eyes opening. He was pretty much awake, but was too stubborn to let Mikan win.

It was a tug of war between a 17 year old girl and a strong 18 year old boy. It was pretty much one-sided.

"Why can't you let me sleep for once?" Natsume said in a booming voice

"Well you'r already awake! Besides, I'm stuck with you and I don't wanna stay cooped up here! There's a beautiful tropical island outside and you choose to _sleep_? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Mikan's voice rose over Natsume's

Before long they were both screaming at each other. Natsume screamed cause he was mad and grouchy, and still pretty tired. Mikan screamed because Natsume was being un-reasonable.

Before long, there was a man at their door. (Well...door opening, since Natsume kicked down the door)

"What the hell are you kids doing! SHUT THE HELL UP, SOME OF US ARE SLEEPING!" the man looked irratated, but his voice just added to the loud clash of voices.

Suddenly, Mikan stopped, and thought for a second...

"Woah...deja vu..."

(O) (O) (O) (O)

**Sorry ppl bout my lack of reasonability...i'm not the greatest writer in the world...sorry its confusion -.-' and the late update...yeah..ive got no excuse, other then my dying insperation**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, i know that...I didn't update in a while...and I know that this chapter might suck but...but...ok, I've got no excuse T_T**

After the yelling died down and Natsume didn't feel like wasting his breath on Mikan, they were back to step one. Just sitting awkwardly in silence.

Mikan really hated this. Here she was in the Bahamas, the great tropical island filled with hot boys and beaches, and she was chained up and forced to stay inside. To make matters worse, they were only going to stay here for one more week, and time was ticking pretty damn fast.

She looked to her right at where Natsume was sitting, calmly sitting and watching the sand. His carmine eyes looked like they were in some far away place.

She wanted to talk to him cause...what else was there to do?

"Natsume. I'm bored. This is boring. We're in the Bahamas and we're wasting time inside," Mikan said, pleading.

"Then suck it up and entertain yourself. Your not a little kid. And theres no way in hell I'm going out with someone as ugly as you," he replied cold-heartedly.

"Natsume..." she pouted childishly "come on! We could at least go to the beach!" Mikan really, _really _wanted to get out. Not only was she bored and annoyed, but she also wanted to see Akio and say sorry.

"Natsume, if this is the way you plan to waste your summers, then by the time your old, you won't have any stories to tell!" Mikan said loudly. She needed to at least make some memorable memories in the Bahamas. Thats why she went

"believe me, I've got enough stories. I don't really want anymore..," Natsume laid his back on the wall of the straw hut, and looked out the window. Mikan noticed that he was looking quite intently at it, and was curious as to see why.

There was a beautiful veiw of the blue sky and ashen sea, mixed with painted white clouds. It seemed like staring at it for a million years wouldn't let all those colors sink in. The window was like a small piece of the outside, and the clear dark blue seemed to hypnotize you.

"See. You don't need stories to be entertained. There's beauty everywhere. Sometimes you just gotta take some time to find it," Natsume said, not taking his eyes off of it.

"But you can see beauty outside, too. Your just looking at a peice of the sky, so imagine what the whole sky would look like," Mikan said, more cheerfully.

"If you go outside, you get lost in the rush. You'll become to busy to look at every day things like the sky. It's only when we're forced to look that we truly do notice the small things. When the sun is setting, or when stars are speckled across the sky. That's when people notice it. But just looking at it for long in mid-day is just as beautiful as anything in this world," Natsumes gaze was unfaltering, and his words were unusually solemn and sad.

Mikan was pretty impressed. That was the longest thing he's ever said to her that didn't include the words "pig" or "stupid"

But somehow, in that mess of wrong, he was right.

Hm. It's weird when you find out that even the meanest most rude boy there ever was had a sensitive side. I guess you can look at the world in two ways. The eyes of an artist, and the eyes of a ignorant...person.

She wondered if Akio saw the world the same way.

"No. I think that if we went outside, we'll still notice the little things. We gotta stop and smell the roses, but that scent will forever be in your memories once you actually smelled them," Mikan said, looking at Natsume and waiting for his response

Natsume looked away from the window and gave a slight smirk at Mikan "whose we?"

"Humanity," said Mikan after thinking for a good minute

"Hah. Ok, if you wanna go outside, do what ever you want," Natsume said, hoping she would deny the offer

Her eyes sparkled for a minute, and then she stood up looking down at Natsume.

"Really? No joke?" she asked

_Dammit_ he thought. _My stupid fake speech didn't work. Now I have to move and go outside... ugh. So much for a calm relaxing vacation. If I go outside then the girls will see me and. UGH. Why must I be so hot. But I can't say no now. I mean, look at her. *sigh*_

"I guess...we can go outside for... a minute. But just so we can go into the ocean. It's a thousand degrees in here and we can't take a shower since..." he looked at the chain.

"Yay! We can finally go outside! Oh yay, oh yay, oh yay," Mikan jumped up and down, smiling so hard that it seemed her face would crack.

Natsume gave a slight, weak, smile (which he was glad she didn't see) and headed for the door. The second the door opened, a stream of light ran through.

"Woah," they both said at the same time, as they both got used to the bright light

There seemed to be hundreds of people on the beach, some that looked like black ants on the far-away cliffs. It was noisy, and the warm sand burned if you didn't move. Though it was crowded and noisy, and very, very hot out, the atmosphere was fun and crazy,

"I wish I could take off my shirt..." Natsume groaned.

"Why can't you?" Mikan asked casually.

"'cause of the chain. Ugh, its so hot out here. And so annoying," he said, yet Mikan could see his eyes were bright,

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OK. I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting...and well, it didn't get very far, and it wasn't long but...I'm kinda enjoying writing this...MWAHAHAH thanks a ton Noeyy for giving me the push I needed to continue this story .  
**


End file.
